Love of a Druid
by TheBlindMusician
Summary: When a young blind girl runs in to a wall, she is taken, not to a hospital, but to Castle Keltar, by her friend, Cloe, Grimm's sister, and wife of Dageus MacKeltar. She has a plan, and by God it will work! However, the lass is stubborn, and in denial. Will Chloe succeed? Disclaimer: I own the plot and some character names. Everything else goes to Karen Marie Moning.


A/N: Hi guys! So, I started reading The Highlander series, and am loving it. My friend and I started asking questions, which lead to this. I hope you all enjoy. There will be spoilers, so... you have been warned. Thanks

CHAPTER ONE

The beautiful Scotia land was stretched out for miles on end. Birds chirped in the beautiful sky, which was cloudy, as was typical of Scotland.

A small figure stepped into the large area, near a beautiful and elegant castle. She held the arms of a taller girl and appeared to be dragging her towards the castle. They stopped in front of the castle steps, and the shorter girl let go of the taller one.

"What the hell!" the taller of the two cried. "I didn't say you could bring me here! Where are we anyway?"

"Remember the friends I told you about?" the shorter girl asked. "We are at the castle. Castle Keltar."

"And you've brought me here, because?"

"Well," she touched her friend's arms. "You are injured. You ran into a wall."

"Because I'm blind! It happens! I was kind of running for my life!"

"Yes, and thankfully you were not hurt, but still. You look-was

"Oh, don't tell me you know what I look like! You're blind too!"

The shorter girl smirked. "Sarah," she said, ignoring her friend's words. "I want you to meet someone."

"No," Sarah said. "I will not."

"Don't you want to meet the MacKeltars? They are quite nice, I promise. Grimm is here too. GRIMM!"

"Why are you shouting, when you know damn well he can hear you?"

The girl did not respond, as the castle door opened and Grimm McIllioch stepped out and approached the two.

"Chloe, why are you holdin' her?" he asked.

Chloe shrugged. "Well," she said. "For starters, she's bleedin'.was

"Aye," Grimm said. "That she is. But you've brought her here, because?"

"Because I have a plan," Chloe said. "You know me. I always do."

"Aye," Grimm said. "That you do, Chloe, you mischievous lass. What is your plan this time? Have the Keltar heal her? You think she will let them? I donna think so. She is stubborn."

Chloe sighed. "I know," she said. "but that is not my intention. If she does get healed, then that is a bonus, but if not... Cian can be quite sneaky."

Sarah glared at Chloe. "I have better things to do than this," she said. "I'm leaving. Now."

She turned on her heel and began to run. Almost immediately, Chloe spun right after her and intercepted her, grabbing her arms tightly.

"You will not leave until you have been seen, and I know you are not in danger of dying."

"I am not in danger of dying!" Sarah cried.

"Any more!" Chloe shouted back.

Sarah sighed and stamped her foot. Oh she knew she was acting childish, but at this point, she did not care. She had been taken without consent. She had been dragged somewhere against her will, by a "friend" of hers.

Not to say Chloe was not her friend, but right now, she was highly irritated at her. Damn Berserker.

And then there was Grimm, formerly Gavrael. He and Chloe were siblings, which was quite entertaining. Chloe was one of a kind. Literally. A female Berserker. No one had seen that coming. Especially her family.

"Do you expect me to cooperate with you?" Sarah asked loudly. "Because if you do, I will not. I am not a toy, who you can play with."

"I know that," Chloe said. "I am not a bampot."

"Just what is your intention with the lass?" Grimm intervened before Sarah could reply.

Chloe turned to her brother and whispered so only he could hear. "Drustan is without a mate," she said. "I have been takin' note of the lasses personality over time. They would suit each other quite well. It is merely an experiment. Should it succeed, they shall have each other. Should it not, and he be furious with me, I will let her go."

Grimm sighed. "Ahh, Chloe," he said. "Do not experiment with matters such as this. Should it backfire, you may lose a friend."

"Matters such as what?" Sarah said slowly, voice low with irritation.

"Matters that you shall see soon enough," Chloe chirped merrily. "If I am right, you will thank me later."

"Thank you about what?" Sarah asked menacingly.

"You shall see," Chloe said. "Grimm, will you get Drustan? Tell him there is someone I want him to meet."

Sarah turned to Chloe and glared viciously at her. "You think to play match maker! With me? And your little friend?"

"He is not little," Grimm interjected. "He is quite tall."

"Shut up, Grimm!" Sarah cried, though she did not mean anything by it. She liked Grimm. "Chloe, you are insane! You think I will play your little games? You are wrong! What the hell do you mean by doing this! You fucking kidnapped me!"

From the castle steps, Drustan MacKeltar watched the two argue. Or more like one. Chloe was getting yelled at by a lass he had not seen before. Could this be Sarah? The lass Chloe told him about? Perhaps. Either way, what did she just say? Chloe did what?

Drustan strode quickly over and took Chloe's arm. "What did you do, Chloe?" Drustan asked, turning her shoulders so she was facing him. "What did the lass say?"

"She kidnapped me!" Sarah cried. "And now, I am leaving. Again!"

Sarah, now free from Chloe's grip, made a break for the treeline. Immediately, both Chloe and Drustan sprinted after her. She was headed for a tree. If Drustan was not quick enough, she would get hit.

Drustan caught her around the waist and lifted her up effortlessly. She had scraped her cheek on the tree, but that could be healed. Drustan spun around and set her down, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"I donna think so, lass," he said, voice deep with a thick Scottish burr. "I can see you are blind as well. You nearly ran into a tree. Think I to be a bampot?"

Sarah shook her head, and took a few steps back, shrugging from Drustan's hands.

"Good," he said. "Because I am not."

Chloe reached over and grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip. "Would it kill you to just try?" she asked.

"No," Sarah said, wincing through gritted teeth. "But I need that arm."

Chloe had her arm in a grip that prevented her from moving, but it was a grip that hurt her very much. Being skinny, her arm could break easier than someone not as skinny as her.

Drustan looked down. Chloe had her arm in a very tight grip. It looked painful even to him.

"Chloe," he said firmly. "Let go. You are hurtin' her."

Chloe winced herself and stepped back letting go of Sarah's arm. She looked horrified and had a guilty look on her face. Grimm silently placed a reassuring hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Drustan asked, voice laced with concern. Her arm was red now, and a bruise was quickly forming. He reached out and took her arm into his hands.

"Fine," Sarah muttered, wincing as he touched the spot.

"Come with me," Drustan said, not giving Sarah a choice in the matter, as he looped his arm in hers and guided her inside. "I will put some salve on your arm. It will feel better."

Sarah shook her head and tried to pull out of his grip. Drustan stopped, as they reached the top of the castle steps. "Do not struggle with me," he said firmly, yet calmly. "I will help you whether you like it or not. I will not let a lady go anywhere injured. Especially one such as yourself."

Sarah blinked. The perfect gentleman. But no. She would not give in so quickly. She shook her head and planted her feet firmly on the ground.

Drustan watched her with a soft sigh. She looked so beautiful, even when angry. Very beautiful indeed. Very skinny, but with a beauty that surpassed the loveliest of the Scotia lands. He touched her arm. "Come," he said.

Sarah shook her head.

"Lass, I will use force if necessary," he said.

Sarah stiffened under his touch. Drustan frowned at her, and took her arm and guided her into the castle. Oh she was stubborn. Just like him. He could deal with her very easily.


End file.
